5 Things You Never Knew About Nico di Angelo
by King Panopticon
Summary: 5 drabbles on new sides of the son of Hades we all know and love. One-shot. WARNING: Tiny angst and Olympian parent hate.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is a random idea I've been tossing around for awhile. Here are the 5 things you never knew about Nico di Angelo.**

**Disclaimer: Kidge doesn't own any characters in this story. Nico di Angelo belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Unknown Fact 1: Affliction

It was an affliction every child of the Underworld was born with, he knew. But that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Nico di Angelo… blushes. Very easily. If he gets the least embarrassed, a red flame creeps up his face, making his complexion similar to the red flames that burn outside the door leading into Persephone's garden. (Hades refused to have pink flames on his palace.) Bianca blushed more than he did, simply because she cared more about what other people thought. That's why Nico didn't stick around people. Sure, there was a prejudice against all children of Hades, but Nico could take it. He was strong. Strong, strong, strong…

That is the lullaby he sends himself to sleep with every night.

Unknown Fact 2: Black

He knows everyone make the assumption that he is goth, or emo. Its not that, not really. So what if he wears black? It's not like it's his favorite color or anything. His favorite color is actually green, because it reminds him of Bianca. He wears black simply because it's easier to shadow travel that way. It's much harder to shadow travel in bright colors. He wears skulls and such just to appease his father. Hades doesn't understand why or how his son was so… different from the other children he's sired before. They welcomed their status with open arms, and were as much like him as possible. Nico didn't. He rebelled, he tried to wear blues and greens and reds as much as possible. But if he wanted to get out of the Underworld, he had to wear black. The only reason he was heard crying himself to sleep at night was, well, if you've had your entire family ripped from you, at ten and younger, wouldn't you be a bit pessimistic? But he keeps up the lies, the skulls, the black, the… infallibleness. The smirk he wears everyday he wishes could be a grin instead. The leather jacket he wishes would be just a t-shirt. Like an average kid.

Hah. An average kid. As if.

Unknown Fact 3: Classical

Everyone thinks that Nico di Angelo listens to "emo" music. You know, the ones where they sing in screams and about how life sucks? But on his iPod, pushed down far into his pocket, is full of classical music. Mozart. Bach. Beethoven. Famous composers. If you scroll down his list of songs, you'll find there is no rock music, or pop, or rap, or anything modern. They sooth him. Why make himself unhappier? If you were to go to a five star hotel with a faint aura of death somewhere near it, chilling in one of the beds would be Nico smiling at a picture of him and Bianca, wearing an ordinary green t-shirt and shorts. Listening to the soothing sounds of Lacrimosa by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Unknown Fact 4: Percy

Nico has always been envious of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. At first, it was because he could actually lift a sword AND use it, and Nico couldn't. Then it was because Percy could relax in a warm home, full of motherly love and the smell of warm blue chocolate chip cookies. After that, there is the average guy part. Sure, he might get a small degree of celebrity celebration, but Percy didn't have to worry about if his outfit was "dark" enough, or if he was going to appease his father today. He wasn't a burden, someone never wanted. Nico was never wanted, above or below ground. His father and step mother and his step grandmother hated him, and anyone above the Underworld shrank away from him. They sensed the death, the pain and suffering, the bitterness. No one wanted him around. Percy… is the opposite. The only resemblance is the black hair. Percy tried to be nice to him, and Annabeth sort of took on the role of older sister. But they were busy, and he didn't have any friends. What a glorious life.

Unknown Fact 5: Love

Unlike most demigods, or regular boys for that matter, Nico accepted love and searched endlessly for someone who might love him back. Aphrodite was so touched by this that he was blessed, that if he ever comes across his other half, the skull ring on his finger would light up all the colors of the rainbow at once and he would be happy. Happy, happy, happy. But he thought it wouldn't happen. Most girls didn't like him because he wasn't "hot" enough, or they just didn't like him. But there's someone out there, there's always someone out there for you. You just have to find them.

**So…. Well this didn't quite turned out like I planned it to. But I'm… satisfied. But some of them might not make a lot of sense. All are open to interpretation. Little drabbles, pretty much, but you guys could take an idea and turn it into a story. I'm just not good with details… ah well. Haha, as you can see, I'm a fan of three dots after sentences. So, yeah. Review please. They make me do the happy dance on the top of cafeteria tables at lunch. **

**NOTE: Nico di Angelo's theme song is "The Ghost Of You" by My Chemical Romance. I know I said he likes classical music, but I think its fitting. Au revoir. ;)**


	2. Author Note

**Oh my gods. This has to be by far the most successful story I ever wrote. I'm happy now. **** Anyways, I guess the reason why I can write this with such… emotion is that I can relate to the story. I only have 2 friends, and they don't hang out with me much. Mom drives me hard, and she doesn't like me. I'm thinking I could make this a two-shot and make it 10 Things You Never Knew. I dunno…**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I actually DID do the happy dance on the cafeteria table at lunch. Added more to my "insane girl" reputation…**

**-Kidge**


End file.
